Necessity
by Zorua Illusion
Summary: Winter is necessary. So is fun. So by extension, Jack Frost is a necessity. Fear is needed to keep the world alive. The Boogeyman is needed. (AKA where the heck is the "explanation" genre?)
1. Jack Frost

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCLAIMED!**

**Creationism** is the religious belief that life, the Earth, and the universe are the creation of a supernatural being.

While all spirits know/believe this to a certain extent, it is quite a bit more complicated than this idea.

Spirits _maintain_ nature (moon, sun, seasons, childhood, etc., etc.) when they are chosen. Although they may be able to control some aspects of it, the majority of it is created by the natural process of the world, and is not the result of any spirit.

Who chose Man in the Moon and Mother Nature… well, no one but the ones involved know.

The spirits' "religion", if we can call it that, is a strange mix of creationism, mentioned above, Taoism (or is it Daoism?), where everything is balanced, science, and their own knowledge.

There are a few who stick a few more religious beliefs in, but this is the basis of all of them.

Every spirit is created for a reason: to bring balance. This is why we have Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, to bring fear and the Guardians to bring belief. Without fear, there is no belief, and vice versa.

The seasonal spirits were created for the same reason.

For the longest time, winter was the only season without a spirit, and thus, the world was unbalanced. But it was so used to being unbalanced that everyone in it thought it was balanced.

Contrary to many people's (and spirits') belief, winter _was_ and _is_ necessary. It always has been and always will be.

You see, way back when, back before air conditioning and houses and well, most of modern technologies, really, when the wheel was still new, people were farmers or hunters/gatherers. They might've bartered for something they needed, but they had a system that was more heavily based on weather.

Now, tell me this: if we were farmers, and there was no weather that killed crops, other than droughts or too much rain, what would happen?

Here's what very, very little people/spirits know: unbalance. The crops would've flourished at all times, then the soil becomes infertile from being overworked, and we move on to new places, because droughts could be fixed with irrigation systems. And the same thing happens, and continues happening, and then no more plants can grow because we used up all the soil, and thus, have killed our planet for a good two billion years or so. Also, we would kill ourselves from working too much. Double whammy.

Winter was a time for rest. It killed crops and wild plants and froze over the ground, not to demonstrate power, but to ensure that the people wouldn't attempt to overcome the balance they were unaware existed.

Winter is not death, and whoever the heck came up with that is an utter moron. Humans have brains, they didn't use theirs; otherwise they would've noticed that winter is _sleep,_ not death. The land wakes up every spring.

Seriously, you guys. People and plants die in every season, and whoever said the world revolves around us?

Jack Frost was born of balance. He is the first and only spirit of Man in Moon and Mother Nature. He is the balance between seasonal spirits and moonlit spirits, as the spirits of the Moon are called. He is literally created of balance, showing the purpose of winter, of rest, but also showing that it can be a terrible force.

He'll tell you that although he may fight on the side of angels, he's not one of them, and if he's feeling particularly honest, he doesn't want to be one. He's perfectly fine being in limbo, thank you.

Unfortunately, many spirits think that Jack upset the balance that was created and were furious and confused as to why the heck another spirit wasn't made to counter Frost.

So they did the one thing they knew. They knew the boy longed for someone to acknowledge him, so they left him alone. For 300 years. In silence.

Man in the Moon and Mother Nature practically drained all their resources to make Jack, knowing he would have two enemies- Pitch and Summer (though the spirit was actually a good friend of Jack's… eventually… winter was the opposite of summer, therefore, it was the whole Yin/Yang deal). They practically made him the most powerful spirit because they_ had _to; else he would've been dead for good a long while ago, for he would have the strength of one and have to fight off two. Not exactly equal, is it?

Eventually, the other spirits would come to understand this and would welcome Jack into their ranks, but he was still a bit cold to them (pun somewhat intended). After all, you don't just ignore a guy for three hundred years and not even listen to his side of the story without leaving a few scars, for the scars that you can't see take the longest time to heal.

Some never accepted Jack. He understood.

Winter is necessary, so is fun. Jack embodies and emphasizes both; therefore, he too is necessary, contrary to some spirits' and people's beliefs.

The world is a better place with snowballs and fun times.

**A/N: Ow. Ow. FREAKING OW. Yes, I know, work on other stories, stop doing things painful to your screwed up wrist, yes, yes, I know. Unfortunately, I'm not that great a listener.**

**Idea stemmed from something I made up a long time ago- winter's purpose.**


	2. Boogeyman

Whether you choose to believe my words or not, fear is needed, just like winter.

It is part of the balance, as I explained: there can be no belief without fear and no fear without belief. For children use their belief to get rid of fears.

That is why we have Pitch Black as the Boogeyman, but it's infinitely more complicated than that. I'll attempt to explain, but it may not make much sense to you, as you do not hold my beliefs, as I do not hold yours.

The universe, or Manny, or whoever was in power before him, knew about every action Pitch would take. There a quite a few reasons that this happened.

The first is that the Golden Age needed to fall. "What goes up must come down," they say. The people were afraid of fear, but their thoughts were mislead. Silence does not mean no possession of any fear.

The second is that those actions needed to happen for history to happen as it should, else we would live in a very different world.

The final is that fear is needed.

That being said, let's point out the reasons fear is needed.

Have you ever been afraid when you knew you were doing something stupid, like crossing the street when a car is coming and the light's green for them? Or maybe you're fearful of skating on too thin ice? (Yeah, I know, low blow, but the point still stands.)

Fear fuels adrenaline, or your "fight or flight" reaction, which can give you extra energy in the right moments. People have lifted cars or runs for miles with this. Unfortunately, there's a dark side to everything. Too much adrenaline at once will make you "freeze".

Also, what many people, and spirits, too, don't realize is that there are actually many different types of fears.

There are _phobias_, or extreme fears.

There's _natural fear_, as I've heard it called, the one that prevents you from doing something stupid to yourself. It can also be called a "self preservation instinct".

There are _irrational fears_, fears without reason.

There's the _aftershock fear_, I use it to describe that feeling when you're not afraid of something until after a horror story, movie, game, etc. Like Doctor Who fans being afraid of statues after the episode "Blink", or people being afraid of ghosts after watching "Paranormal Activity One".

Then there's something I call _nightmare fear. _This is the fear that comes without reason, but is more extreme than an irrational fear. It makes no sense as to why you're afraid and it just makes you miserable, like a nightmare.

Pitch Black, when he was corrupted by Fearlings, used all of these kinds of fears, and still does to this day.

But, maybe, just maybe, there is some chance for the old general to awaken. If one day, he comes to the realization that _natural fear_ is needed, and that _aftershock fear_ will be plenty to sustain him, perhaps the Fearlings will lose their grasp and allow the general to return.

He would still have to spread fear, yes, but he would not be considered evil right of the bat, and although _nightmare_ _fear_ will still come, it will not be of his doing, and just that of the nature of the human mind.

After all, he deserves a second chance. He's only the way he is because he loves his daughter…

Also known as Mother Nature.

The universe has the cruelest sense of irony.

The balance between dreams and nightmares is a very fragile thing, easily broken, as Pitch showed in the Battle of Belief of 2012.

People have always and will always tell you that sometimes, dreams do come true. What they forget is that nightmares are dreams as well.

Pitch understands this, yet denies it. He hasn't been seen in so long, it hard to remember anything but the crushing loneliness that is fed upon, not negated by, the Nightmares.

The world needs fear so that way it may survive. Therefore, the Boogeyman is a necessity.

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Well, I own the reasoning behind this, but I don't own the characters or ideas.**

**Anyway, shout out to AyameKitsune, Yuurei no Chu, , LegendOfZeldaFreak, and Technogirl317 for reviewing!**

**Also, thanks to all those reading, favoriting, or following this story!**

**I know it's marked under "Complete", but there are a possible two more short chapters to this. If you know of any unpopular spirits of your religion or any religion, really, send me the name and some info, and I'll see what I can come up with.**

**Thanks again!**

**~Zorua Illusion**

**P.S.- Apologies for the chapters being so short… but no reason to sugarcoat.**


	3. Death

**A/N: Again, I own nothing but the reasoning.**

**Shout out to AyameKitsune, Yuurei no Chu, , LegendOfZeldaFreak, and Technogirl317 for reviewing!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorite/followed/read this story!**

Death. How many of us are afraid of it?

It's okay. It's a difficult question to answer. I know for a fact that I am afraid of dying. I am fully aware that dying is something everyone will do eventually.

However, I am more afraid of immortality than I am of dying.

Think about it- if we didn't die, would we improve? I highly doubt it, simply because we would be able to say "I'll do it later, I'll do it later" and then never do it at all because we are not afraid of the end.

We _need_ death, for many reasons. We need it as a motivator, to make sure we build, we improve, because how much time do we have left? We need it to start anew. Death is a form of destruction, which is a form of creation, for it creates room for new things. In this case, life.

Is death sad? Yes. Is it painful? Yes. Do a lot of wish it will never happen? Too many to count. Is it necessary? Yes, but only natural death is. Just like fear, there are different kinds of deaths, and many of the following terms you will be familiar with.

_Natural death:_ death by natural causes.

_Suicide:_ the act of killing oneself.

_Genocide:_ A majority group killing a minority group purposefully, usually in large numbers. The Holocaust and the Rwandan genocides are examples of this.

_Homicide:_ one human killing another; another name for this is murder.

_Accidental:_ extremely rare, but it's happened. It's when someone accidently kills themselves or another person, like through an unknown allergic reaction.

We need _natural death_, as it is just that, natural. As I said, death is part of the balance of nature, making way for new life and ideas, like when dead plants' nutrients go to those that are living.

The other types of deaths, however, could be done away with. But welcome to the universe, we'll always have them, because we need hate and anger to know of love and joy. Two sides, one coin.

The world's a strange place, but I honestly don't think we'd have it too very different.

The world needs Death so that way it can progress. Destruction is a form of creation, after all.

**A/N: I did say another two chapters were possible…I've had this done for awhile now; it just took me a long time to publish it. Been doing other things, you know?**

**Possibly one more chapter after this.**


End file.
